Jamie Moores
James Quincy Moores, better known to his friends as Jamie Moores is a recurring character and student at Point Dume Academy in Inferno. It has been said that his family is the most powerful family of Warlocks and Witches to ever walk the earth. He has also been friends with Josh Frazer, Daimon Abigor and Milan Novak since childhood. Down the Rabbit Hole Jamie only makes a brief cameo in the pilot episode of the series. During the episode Sienna Kronin's Father Matheus asks her to get information about the Moores family through Jamie himself. Upon looking on his Facebook profile Sienna soon learns that Jamie has recently come out as gay. Highway to Hell Jamie made his first official appearance in this episode. Jamie was first seen talking to Sophia and the two seemed to get along very well. He was placed into a class project with Sophia and Phillip Jones. Born Under A Bad Sign Through a series of flashbacks, it is revealed that Jamie first met Todd Rollings in his freshmen year. The two hit it off straight away, bonding over the fact that both of them had parents in O.R.B.S.. Their friendship blossomed into romance and the two soon became boyfriends. It is then revealed (again in flashback) that Jamie had an interaction with Maxim Whitaker who threatened to out Jamie to his parents. He said that, because Jamie becomes from a royal blood line that it would end with him, since gay men can't have children, and that Todd will get bored with Jamie and move on to someone else like Arabella “Bella” Martin. Jamie goes home to visit his parents, he finds his mother Laura Moores sick in bed and vows to look after her. He then notices an opened letter and knows it is from Maxim and wonders what he sent his parents. Later in the episode, Daimon Abigor sends Jamie a video of Bella and Todd kissing, which breaks his heart. The two then break up and Jamie cries himself to sleep. Back in present day Jamie does not wish to speak to Todd when he appears at the party, and gets into a fight with Bella at the beach. The Three Faces of Sophia Jamie is first seen with the rest of the group in the water trail, he too is chained to the wall. However his chains were slightly different, the only way for the chains were to break were for Jamie to forgive Todd and Bella for the kiss. Jamie finds out this later and he is told by Ian Sherman that whilst the others have passed he had failed the test. Alazne Scott then reveals she is a seer to the group and tells everyone how Jamie too is becoming a seer, as he can see the future (Jamie is known to draw when this power occurs). In the simulation room Jamie protects the group with a shield, he later conjures five tornadoes to combat the zombie army. Later in the episode Jamie along with Tara, Daimon and Sophia break into school archives. There Sophia accidentally casts a spell which takes the gang back in time. Jamie seems to be quite shaken by the experience as he sees the younger versions of his mother and father. In her internal thoughts Sophia feels Jamie's pain of loosing a parent. Dream A Little Dream of Me: Jamie is being spied on by his ex-boyfriend Todd, he and Phillip Jones are in the library together, upon seeing Todd spying on the pair Jamie is intentionally nicer to Phillip. He then spies Alietta Stone flirting with Todd from across the room, he gets angry and causes his own coffee to get very hot. Jamie is present during the community meeting, where Tara and Sienna get into a fight. Finally Jamie is seen when Alietta invades the dreams of Todd. The dream consists of Jamie and Phillip in bed together, Todd enters and throws Phillip across the room. The Things You Can't Outrun TBA The Heart is A Lonely Hunter TBA Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat TBA *Todd Rollings-''' 'It is stated in Highway to Hell that Todd had feelings for Jamie. However it is proven in Born Under A Bad Sign, that they indeed dated and are now currently broken up. *Phillip Jones: In Dream A Little Dream of Me, it is revealed that the two are spending quite some time together. Which makes Todd a bit jealous since it looks like they are more than friends. ''"I imagine there would be a lot of sweaters, cardigans and ties involved in his wardrobe." - JayJay-A 155oqhx.jpg Jamiebw2.jpg Jamiebw.jpg Jamie New.jpg Blue Jamie.jpeg Aramie.jpg Jamodd.jpg Other Jamie.jpg Bios-Mientus.jpg Jamie in Brooklyn.jpg|Jamie in Brooklyn Sarcastic Jamie.jpg Pride Jamie.jpg Jamie Flowers.png Jamie smile.gif Tumblr njqad9cMXm1u6i3oio1 250.gif Tumblr nb5h4qc6RZ1rvyhtlo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mogaxkEmmc1rcyf5no1 r1 250.gif tumblr_n6vt7q8jSJ1rvyhtlo1_250.gif Jamie in glasses.jpg Jamie in bath.png Goofy Jamie.gif|Jamie hair flick Jamie inblue.jpg Jamie rowboat.jpg Jamie black and white.jpg *When it comes to music he is a fan of: Beyonce, ABBA, Queen, Journey and most pop music but despises showtunes (unless it's WICKED since that's the broadway play his mother took him to see). * Jamie is the first LGBT character to be introduced into the series. * Jamie belongs to one of the most powerful warlock and witch family trees to ever exist. Category:Character Donations Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Supporting Character Category:LGBTQ Character Category:Male Characters Category:Warlock Category:Point Dume Academy Students Category:Appears in Season 1 (Inferno) Category:Season 1 Inferno Recurring Characters